


A Forgotten Deal

by onewritergirl47



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Driving Lessons, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fic-vember, Fluff, Gen, Post-Episode: s02e15 Deceptive Little Parasite, Trixie remembers their deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewritergirl47/pseuds/onewritergirl47
Summary: Trixie turns sixteen and reminds Lucifer of the driving lessons he promised her all those years ago.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	A Forgotten Deal

Lucifer should not have been surprised that the little urchin had remembered their deal. She was quite intelligent to say the least. It had been her sixteenth birthday and they had spent the afternoon celebrating at the Detective's house. She had polished off her second piece of chocolate cake before finally tearing into her gifts. Most of the gifts had been your typical gifts for a sixteen year old: headphones, makeup, gift cards. Then, there were the gifts from her celestial family. Maze had gifted her a new set of knifes which she promised to show her how to use. Chloe had immediately taken them away before promising to rip Maze a new one. 

Lucifer had given her a lovely necklace that he had fashioned himself. It was a simple gold necklace with a pendant that glowed in the middle. He told them how he had taken a star and placed the light within the pendant before sealing it closed. 

"Lucifer, this is so cool! Thank you so much!" Trixie exclaimed, holding up the necklace.

"It's no problem at all Beatrice. Now you can always have a piece of me with you. A star for one of the stars in my life."

"You'e the best Lucifer. I love you," Trixie replied as she pulled him in for a hug.

"I love you too Urchin. Now go take your gifts into your room while I help your mother clean up."

"Then, can we go for a driving lesson?" 

"Urchin, what are you talking about?" 

"Remember when you and Mom had that case all those years ago at that private school? I pretended to be your daughter and afterwards I hopped in the front seat of your Corvette. Mom caught us and you promised to give me driving lessons." 

"How about you take your gifts to your room and I will talk about it with your mother?" Lucifer replied as he recalled the case in question. 

With that, Trixie hopped off the kitchen island stool and ran off to her room with her gifts. Lucifer waited until her door was closed before turning to face the Detective. He was definitely in trouble now. 

"I may have forgotten about the deal I made with the urchin," Lucifer admitted. 

"Well, a deal's a deal Lucifer," Chloe replied, a small smile escaping at the hilarity of the situation. 

"Do you find this amusing my love?"

"A little bit. I mean you were outsmarted by a sixteen year old."

"I wasn't outsmarted. She merely bested me, the little minx. She is clever that one. The trait clearly comes from you," Lucifer replied, pressing a kiss to his Detective's lips. 

"True, she also learned a few tricks from her Step Devil over the years."

"Ah yes, that is true. Well, a deal is a deal. I am after all a Devil of my word. I'll be back in a few hours with the urchin." 

"Have fun! Oh, and be careful!"

"Don't worry darling. I am the Devil after all. What's the worst that could happen?" Lucifer called out, as he left with Trixie in tow. 

****

It was two hours later that Lucifer had returned from his driving lessons with Trixie. Chloe had looked up from her book to the sound of the front door opening. She put her glass of wine and book down only to have the Devil himself appear before her, looking quite defeated. It was quite clear how the lessons had gone. He was covered head to toe in what appeared to be feathers. That was a separate conversation for later. She could only imagine his explanation for that. She stifled a laugh as she took in his appearance. Not to mention, his perfect hair was an absolute mess. 

"So, I take it the driving lessons didn't go well?"

"Well, the car is in one piece. My wings decided to unfurl themselves whenever the little urchin suddenly lurched forward or stopped. A few of my feathers came off as a result. Luckily, no one was around to see. Right now, I just need a drink."

"Here you go babe," Chloe replied as she handed him a glass of wine. "I think I'll take her next time." 

"That would be wise."


End file.
